(1) Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a gate drive circuit and a method of driving the gate drive circuit. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a gate drive circuit which substantially enhances driving reliability and a method of driving the gate drive circuit.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Recently, to decrease a size of a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus and to enhance manufacturing productivity of the LCD apparatus, a gate drive circuit has been integrated onto a display substrate using amorphous silicon gate (“ASG”) technology.
Moreover, a size of transistors of the gate drive circuit has been reduced to decrease power consumption of a panel. A microfabrication process has been developed to manufacture the transistors having a small size. Thus, when the size of the transistors is decreased, the transistors are typically driven at a low voltage to decrease the power consumption.
However, when the size of the transistors is decreased, a leakage current is generated, and high temperature noise is thereby generated. More particularly, when the gate drive circuit is driven at a high temperature, noise defects, due to an abnormal gate-on signal generated during a gate-off signal interval, are generated.